


Want It All With You

by LadyDrace



Series: Highschool AU, created by Dread, hijacked by me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves all sex. Especially when it's with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want It All With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [highschool au](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20au) created by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This ficlet inspired heavily by [this NSFW piece of fan art!](http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/29823497543/oops)
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

Gabriel was not picky when it came to sex. No, really! Sometimes when people said that, what they really meant was that they preferred a couple of positions or styles and then occasionally enjoyed something else.

 

But Gabriel had never been able to find just one or two things he liked more than others. There were certain things he didn't like, but they were few and far between. Pretty much anything that got him off was good. Even if it was just a fast and discreet handjob in the backseat of a car, it was all good. He'd gladly top, bottom, sixty-nine, suck and swallow, rim and finger and he'd enjoy every goddamn moment of it. Bodies were just amazing. All kinds of bodies. They could make you feel such awesome things with so little effort. Like right now.

 

All he had to do was scrape his teeth gently across Sam's neck, and the boy's stomach would hitch with a sharp gasp and his legs would tense, as if he was only barely holding himself together. Even if Gabriel hadn't already been up for anything, he would have gone the extra mile to get Sam to look like that as often as possible.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sammy,” he murmured into the ear he was licking. Sam panted and pressed finger-shaped bruises into Gabriel buttocks.

 

“Everything. God, Gabe... I want it all with you.”

 

Gabriel could have assumed a lot more from that statement, but for the moment he chose to keep it strictly physical. They could always have the deep meaningful conversations later. Preferably after a couple of orgasms or three.

 

So he yanked Sam's jeans and boxers down as fast as he could without giving anyone fabric-burn, and dove down on Sam's cock. The sound Sam made was totally gratifying, even though Gabriel had never mastered the whole deep-throating thing. Not that Sam made that easy, either. Damn, that boy was well-endowed. So Gabriel closed his fist tightly around the base of Sam's cock and licked the tip like it was one of his favorite lollipops. Heck, this might actually be his new favorite flavor.

 

Sam thrashed and clutched the sheets, making downright criminal noises every time Gabriel swiped the flat of his tongue over the spongy head of Sam's cock, steadily leaking pre-come.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck–” Sam chanted, his hips hitching rhythmically. Never one to refuse a good load of spunk, Gabriel would have kept going, but he would really much rather follow Sam over the brink this time. So he pulled off with one last slow suck, and tore off his clothes. Sam heaved in a couple of wheezing breaths before he realized what was going on. Then he shakily wormed his way out of his own clothes, only just getting rid of his last thread as Gabriel straddled him on the bed.

 

“Hold onto your hat, Sammy,” Gabriel leered, before getting up on his knees, gathering some spit in his palm, reaching behind himself and hastily rubbing it over his hole. Sam's eyes almost bugged out of his head when Gabriel started lowering himself down on Sam's still spit-slick cock. “Gabe, hang on, you're not– Jesus!”

 

“Don't worry, I'm good,” he purred, shivering slightly at the delicious burn of taking Sam's sizable length with no lube. “I had fun with a few toys earlier. Still loose.”

 

Sam made a choked noise and grabbed onto Gabriel's hips, leaving bruises there as well. “Jesus, fuck, oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sam was far beyond coherent now, and when Gabriel was finally seated firmly against Sam's hips, he wasted no time pulling off again and slamming back down. It pinched, but it was perfect. Just a little burn and a lot of awesome. He braced himself against Sam's chest and rode him roughly, knowing it wouldn't last long, and wanting to catch up. But Sam surprised him. The kid wasn't exactly a master of stamina yet, Gabriel having been his first only months before, but apparently he had been serious when he said he wanted everything.

 

He only let Gabriel ride him for a few glorious minutes before he suddenly yanked him off, throwing him onto the bed next to him and flipping him over. Gabriel was frankly too shocked to protest, and he was majorly impressed when Sam jumped to his knees, pulled Gabriel up by his hips and shoved back into him, his cock drying just enough in the air to burn all the way in again.

 

Sam set a brutal pace, and now it was Gabriel's turn to make noise. This position made sure Gabriel's prostate was nailed at almost every thrust and in no time at all he was on the edge. “Fuck, Sam, I'm gonna–” he never finished the sentence, because Sam pushed into him, hard, and started coming with powerful jerks of his cock, and Gabriel sent heart-felt thanks to the stars above that they'd both been tested, because there was just nothing like being filled up with hot come, no condom to steal the sensation away. One more erratic thrust later, Sam reached around Gabriel with a shaky hand and jerked his dripping cock fast, just the way he knew Gabriel liked it. And as if reading his mind, Sam even managed a few more jabs of his still-hard cock directly against Gabriel's prostate, making him cry out and come hugely all over his bed.

 

“Fu-huck! Oh fuck! Fuuuuuck...”

 

Not giving a crap about wet spots, Gabriel let himself collapse, and enjoyed the fact that Sam was too blissed out to consider rolling off to the side. Lack of air not-withstanding, Gabriel did love feeling completely covered by Sam's long body. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't even pulled out yet, so Gabriel got those extra few moments of connection before Sam softened enough to slip out.

 

“Gabe?” Sam mumbled into the hair his nose was buried in.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We need to do that again.”

 

Gabriel undulated sensually against Sam's groin, his cock not up for the challenge yet. But youth was a powerful thing and Gabriel knew it wouldn't take long. “Anything you want, Kiddo.”

 

There was a scrape of teeth against the nape of his neck, making Gabriel shiver. “But this time, I'm going to let you ride me until you come. I want to see it.”

 

Oh boy. Gabriel's refractory period was officially over.

 

End.


End file.
